User blog:StrawberryMaster/The HHW Rant (part 2!)
THE HHW RANT (PART 2!) NOTE: This is just constructive criticism, so please, don't go around witchhunting me for no reason. Also, please don't start making personal attacks on me. Thank you. (please don't take this too seriously, and don't take it out of context) Hi, it's me again. I never expected to make another rant on HHW, but it seems it's finally time, to today, I am going to highlight more problems on HHW, in my opinion. The spamming issue. I've clearly mentioned this a lot of times, but I'll say it again: I'm not entirely against spamming, but the fact that spamming on this wiki is allowed worries me, for a few specific reasons: # First, I noticed that on the consensus Bob made about whenever spamming should be allowed or not, most of the users who opposed it being banned were actually admins and bureaucrats. Interesting, right? # Second, some users said they like spamming because "it's fun". It's their opinion, right? But well, again, the users who said it were actually admins, not normal users and so. # Lastly, as most of you know, excessive spamming is not allowed in this wiki. But, something interesting is that "spamfests", which is basically the wiki staff members excessively spamming random stuff for no reason. So, since spamfests = excessive spamming, why they are not banned? And besides, why do the admins constantly break this rule? As far as I know, no one is exempt from the rules, including the admins. The incivility issue. NOTE: I'm not trying to make any indirect tweet to any user. I am being more serious now than I was in the first part of this rant. This is not actually that much of an issue, but it's still worth mentioning. Over here on HHW, we like to be funny about basically everything. You might usually see people in chat saying "k.", "pls", sometimes people making or any other random stuff. Making a few jokes is not a problem, but sometimes, people just take it too far. I've seen before some bureaucrats "rekt" several admins, by making several snide remarks, and being uncivil and as well. Even though they are actually "joking", some people might think that as harassment and so. There are also times where you're not in a mood for jokes, and yet, the admins continue to start joking. Quick conclusion. Every wiki has their problems. HHW is one of them. We are all trying to improve this wiki in some sort of way. The thing is, I don't really think that we are improving things that need to be improved, at all. I'll have to admit, I've been in this wiki for almost a full year, and I basically saw all types of drama in here. But, regardless, I still think this wiki is a nice place. Sure, we can still improve a few stuff, but besides that and the problems I mentioned above, this wiki is not that bad. It's pretty good actually. Well, I guess that was enough. On a quick note, I'm not wanting to make drama by creating this blog, as someone said before. I'm just highlighting my concerns about a few stuff. Anyway, see you next time. Au revoir. ?? StrawberryMaster ?? Talk | | 17:04, 18 Aug 2016 ? Category:Blog posts